Ghosts and Constructs
by Areku
Summary: all Gene wants is to go on a date with Melfina. so he can spew as much sappy stuff as he wants. unfortunately other things seem to get in his way. this time, a ghost of past construct building threatens to rip the unfortunate lovers apart. complete!!
1. My World

  
AN This story may not seem that original if you are a well read Outlaw Star fan. I am not a well read Outlaw Star fan. I have read very little stuff from it's corner of Fanfiction.net. If this has been done before I would just like to say, I did not steal your idea! So please don't, umm, do whatever it is you do at Fanfiction.net if someone copies your fic.  
  
Oh yeah, italics are for thoughts, I don't really use them that often except for that one part down there. You'll see what I mean.  
  
  
  
___________________  
Ghosts and Constructs  
By Areku  
  
Chapter 1  
My World  
___________________  
  
  
"Hey Gene," Jim looked over his seat at the captain, "why are we stopping here, the Outlaw Star doesn't need any repairs?"  
  
Gene just smiled, "Mel and I haven't really gone out anywhere since we left the Leyline."  
  
Melfina had already left the bridge to get ready. She would be waiting for him at the entrance to the docking bay. The Outlaw Star had stopped at a station on the way to the Arasian system.  
  
"You didn't take her out on Sentinel 3?"  
  
Gene's face twisted at the thought. There were too many other people on Sentinel 3. People whom he shared certain 'experiences' that were better left alone, especially with Melfina around.  
  
"You didn't even take her to Clyde's?"  
  
Didn't he do anything but ask questions? At Clyde's there was Iris. As soon as they entered she would run up, throw her arms around Gene's waist, and nuzzle against his chest. Such a display of affection wouldn't be good, or encouraging in front of the woman he had pledged to stay with. Not only would it be uncomfortable, it would be damaging. "No." He spoiled the mood of the whole conversation with his tone.  
  
Then follows an uncomfortable silence of shifting back and forth.  
  
"Is there anywhere I could take her here?"  
  
"Probably, let me check." Jim typed for a while. "Here, there's a park with a fountain." (Ahhem, Jim fans, remember?) "And then nearby there's a new restaurant. Since it's new the drinks are probably cheaper."  
  
"Do you have to be so budget conscience ALL the time."  
  
Jim smiled, "I can't afford to be anything else."  
  
As Gene turned to walk out, "Alright, then I guess I'll take her there. Thanks for your help."  
  
Jim had just one more question, "Hey Gene, since when do you need help with a date?"  
  
Without turning around he answered, "Melfina's different." After a pause, "I want to make her happy."  
  
****************  
  
"So Gene, where are we going?" She had that happy but quizzical look plastered all over her face. She always looked so beautiful like that. It was an improvement to the continual sad look she had formerly adopted.  
  
"I thought you and I could go out, and um," (being a bit unsure of his position he didn't dare say 'date), "and grab a bite to eat. That is okay with you, isn't it?"  
  
Melfina nodded, leaned against his arm, and closed her eyes contently, "As long as I'm with you, wherever we go is fine."  
  
Come on, did he really deserve this? Was he that good a person? "Alright then." Slightly red, he turned his attention to where they were going.  
  
*********************  
  
Then they go to the park, and spew a bunch of sappy stuff. But that's boring, so I'm not going to go through all that. Not to mention EVERY Gene/Mel fan does it in EVERY fic.  
  
Angry Gene/Mel fans jeer at Areku.  
  
Okay fine, I'll give you a brief summary but you can't expect anymore out'a me.  
  
"I love you Melfina."  
  
"I love you Gene."  
  
"You are the only one Melfina."  
  
"You are my world Gene."  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"Oh Gene..."  
  
Areku jumps through her computer "Okay, we get the picture!" Now screaming at them, "We love you two, but your going to make me sick." She/I start propelling them toward the restaurant. "Just go and 'eat' so something interesting can happen!" Areku jumps back through her magic portal and sits down  
  
*********************  
  
They went to the restaurant, which was actually a bar. 'Jim's idea of cheep.' They proceed to order, but before they start eating...  
  
Gene gets in a big fight with another customer... The other customer did provoke him somehow, I'm sure you can think of a way yourself. The fight that nisus, isn't a verbal fight, it's a one of those physical kind of fights, the ones that really mess up the surroundings.  
  
You know I was going to write this part out, but it really doesn't have anything to do with the plot of the story. What's important are the events that followed. Come on, why should I have to write this? If I do, it'll take ten times longer before I post this because I'm completely uninspired.  
  
Wow, now why did I write all that? Okay, uh, sorry for the interruption we will now return you to your regularly scheduled programs. Okay? Is that okay with everyone? Um, hello???  
  
********************  
  
Gene leaned over and murmured to Melfina, "We better go back to the ship. Why don't you wait outside while I see about the damages."  
  
Mel nodded, and with no hesitation- left.  
  
There was a peal of laughter. Some one must have been holding it in for a long time. It came from the direction of the bar.  
  
Now a good question for the audience would be- what does Gene do that's so entertaining? Why is it that people at bars are always the most entertained? If they are your questions even before I wrote this you are very smart, because that's just what Gene was thinking too. Now I'll have to leave both questions unanswered, for there are much more important things to write.  
  
He turned around. His mocker had short hair, a man. But when he went down from the face any thought of him possibly being a man flew away. 'His' outfit was white with red edging; the color and design did not suit her at all except for the places it was left open. And it was left open, blushes, in all the places you'd expect it was gratuitously open.  
  
Years of experience surfaced in Gene's mind. They bubbled and boiled up. They were tugging, no, dragging him toward the Strange Lady. People like that tend to scream 'Man'. He had to answer that cry; these were his natural instincts. He had to respond.  
  
Don't think for a moment that his feelings for Melfina changed, or faded. But when you are in the presence of these kinds of instincts, all you can do is forgot the world around you. (Try stopping an anime fan from writing fanfiction or drawing fanart.) The pot was boiling over, and there was no lid to stop it.  
  
Eyes closed, he smiled, and moved toward the bar.  
  
**************  
  
Outside, a dog immediately greeted Melfina; he came up to her tongue out, and tail wagging. It looked up at her in greeting.  
  
"Hello there," she bent down to pet him, "Are you lost?"  
  
**************  
  
Gene dropped onto a stool next to her at the bar.  
  
When he was seated she tilted her head slightly toward him and smiled. "Well I'm impressed."  
  
With a show of casualness he said, "What's a hot babe like you doing in a place like this?" As I said before, he was very experienced. He knew what approach would work best.  
  
**************  
  
Melfina continued to pet the dog as she talked, "I was lost once too. Then he found me, and 'took me under his wing' so to speak." A far off look came to her eyes; her hand froze for a moment. She could remember every moment- every look, every touch, he was there.  
  
The dog looked at her, lopsided. Maybe he was wondering what her problem was. Or he was trying to read what she was thinking. Most likely he wanted to know why her hand had stopped moving.  
  
*************  
  
She laughed, "I should ask you why you came here. I'm sure the answer would be- to pick up a 'babe'."  
  
She was adventurous for a first meeting. Barely trying her ground before jumping out. Like jumping out on ice. He could do that too. "Hey, when they scream take me, what else am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Or maybe," she seemed to ignore his statement, "you just come here to cause trouble, in which case you'll have to be arrested." She sounded too lighthearted to pull off that statement...  
  
What was she trying for? Oh well, shoot high "My experiences say that when you cause trouble women find you more attractive."  
  
The Lady leaned forward, still laughing slightly, "Are you trying to pick me up?" The prey must know that the best defense was to throw yourself in the hunter's face. That usually confuses them, and they can't say anything. But this one, this show of casualness, always leaning closer, lowering her voice. Playing into his hands, but never jumping in. She didn't really want a defense at all.  
  
Gene, now leaning forward resting his chin on his folded hands and whispered, "What do you think?" Sometimes when approaching the prey that is as experienced as the hunter it is best to play it cool.  
  
*************  
  
Melfina was still off in her own world, but her hand was moving over the dog's fur again. She was still talking, "When I first opened my eyes I saw him. The first words I heard were him calling my name." The dog licking her hand brought her back to reality. "You like that don't you."  
  
************  
  
She closed her eyes; their noses were almost touching. Gene was approaching her face/neck, closer, slower. Savoring the sweet taste of victory. Then she murmured with a smile, "I think, you should watch your girlfriend more closely." The hunter jolted back, and in a still quiet tone she continued, "It's not safe for constructs here."  
  
Gene's lopsided smile twisted down to a frown. The ice just cracked and he fell in, while the prey ran off. But that wasn't the real problem. He just had his hunter's license revoked, and a sign put up saying 'stay off the ice'. Or in other words...  
  
Melfina! How could he forget her? How dare he forget her? Idiot! What if she saw all that? He could see her tear stained eyes, her lip quivering. She would try to smile, but then it would all fall apart and she'd run away. He would have lost her. Shattered all the progress she had made from the Leyline. He briskly stood up and walked out. That's right, not even paying the fees.  
  
Gene stumbled out onto the street. He looked around she wasn't there. Okay, just calm down, breath slowly. That's right, now you have to find Melfina. The crowded streets yielded no clue. She was suppose to wait outside, so she must be here. There were tourists, locals, vendors etc. all going about their business. None of them looked familiar. Come on look closer! He looked from face to face she wasn't there.  
  
Where is she? The second half of what the Lady said came back to him.  
  
'It's not...'  
  
Could she have gone back to the ship? Or maybe she's looking at some of the vender's wares.  
  
'...safe...'  
  
His mind was in a warp, being sucked down. The crowd hummed and swayed. But where was she?  
  
'...not safe...'  
  
She better be all right.  
  
'...for constructs...'  
  
A casual comment made by someone who was probably drunk shouldn't go this far. But she looked so serious...  
  
"Melfina!" He cried out.  
  
'...here.'  
  
"Over here Gene." She was right next to the entrance, scratching the dog's chin.  
  
Gene sighed. She was here. She was fine. His voice came out gruffer than he would have liked, "Let's get back to the ship."  
  
"Can we take him with us," she indicated the dog, "He seems to be all alone."  
  
She was so oblivious, so offbeat. After he just got a death threat, how could she talk about those things? Who could care about a dog at that moment? The answer was simple, Melfina. To get her in the same frame of mind as him, he would have to tell her what happened. Would he really want her to know about his little 'conversation' anyway?  
  
He did consider some of that, probably the first half. But he just wanted to leave. "No he'd have to go through Quarantine at every station, and dogs don't like staying in ships." While talking he put his arm around Melfina's back propelled her toward the docking station. There was a bark, and she twisted around to see that the dog was gone.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
AN If you liked that there is more to come. I have the entire story written out, but I'll only post it if I know there will be an audience. So respond!  
  
It seems like there are two schools of thought as far a Gene goes. There are the Gene/Mel fans, who have them saying all that sappy stuff and Gene staying with her and only her. Then there are the other fans, writing... whatever, the humor, and all that other stuff, they tend to say 'when Gene brings a girl home...' more in the feeling of the first two episodes. You know what I mean. In this fic I'm trying to fall between the two. Because it seems like both extensions of Gene are too extreme. He isn't quite the same as the first episode, I don't think he'd go to that hotel place anymore. But he isn't all gushy now like all us romantic people tend to paint him. Do you know what I mean?  
  
The whole idea for this chapter came from an idea for a fic that my beta reader (and first reviewer) mentioned. So the whole Strange Lady stuff kind of came from her. I think she'll be finishing her fic soon, I hope... I'd give you her name if she were registered with FF.net...  
  
Disclaimer- Outlaw Star is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, Anime Village and the edited version- Toonami. I'm not making any money off this (unfortunately) so please don't sue me.  
  



	2. Wet and Dry

  
  
_____________________  
Ghosts and Constructs  
By Areku  
  
Chapter two  
Wet and Dry  
_____________________  
  
  
Gene continued to propel Melfina forward till they entered the Outlaw Star, and were greeted by Gillium and Jim. There he released her, and marched to the bridge.  
  
Jim ran beside him trying to keep up, "Back so soon. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow morning."  
  
To remind Gene of his disgrace and all past grievances, especially when he was in this state of mind was not good. The friendly joke was not well received. Gene kept on walking, and growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Jim was abashed, and fell behind. He looked to Melfina, who was also running behind. "Did something happen?"  
  
Melfina, smiling, "Oh, well you know Mr. Hothead."  
  
"Oh wait, don't tell me... Did someone insult his hair."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Jim had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples; "Did they say anything about..."  
  
He couldn't finish, Gene was yelling for them all to come to the bridge. "Hurry up, I wanna get out of this dump!"  
  
**********************  
  
They were all seated on the bridge.  
  
"Gillium, it's time to take off." Gene just couldn't fix his attitude right now, like anyone who had been through a scare, no matter how small.  
  
"Alright Gene, starting unlocking procedures now."  
  
The ship hummed and vibrated, but the docking mechanism did not release them. The humming stopped. Gene's face was plastered with that sullen, grouchy look. Couldn't anything go right?  
  
"I'm sorry Gene, but the station seems to be having some trouble."  
  
Gene started to growl about the incompetents at the station.   
  
Jim looked over his shoulder at the captain. He seemed so touchy, so easily set off. Setting him off was a bad thing, so it must not happen. "One of us better go down to see if the exit/entrance ramp is functional. That may be the problem."  
  
Before Gene could growl in response Melfina spoke up, "I'll go check and see if I can find what's wrong."  
  
Gene started to reply but was cut off by Jim, "Why don't you go down to the engine room, and see if anything's overheating. I'll stay here and try and isolate the problem."  
  
******************  
  
Gene went to the engine room, and allot of help it did! The tangle of wires, pipes, and panels wasn't exactly his area of expertise. This he would have readily pointed out to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately for him, no one was there to listen. Fortunately for everyone else, no one was there to listen.  
  
Gene didn't brood for too long, because Jim called him (on his earring thingy), "Hey Gene, everything alright?"  
  
Out of the reply, very little could be deciphered. He was really trying to say yes, but wouldn't come out and say it. He kept jumping over it with remarks like- "This isn't my line of work anyway"- and- "Why aren't you down here"- all that sort of things. It would be remarkable to note, while listening to him talk, the many different ways he had of saying the same thing.  
  
Luckily, Jim got the picture relatively soon into the game. "Okay, why don't you come back to the bridge. I could use your help up here."  
  
"Fine, I wanna get out of this dump anyway. It's way to cramped in here, and too hot..."  
  
"Oh, and, Gene? Could you get a hold of Mel on your way up? I need her too."  
  
********************  
  
Outside, if anyone cared to look, a dog could be seen walking through the crowded streets.  
  
********************  
  
Gene walked to the docking room (where Mel was). Long walks are good when your in a bad mood, they tend to give you time to cool down. It is ideal, when at your destination of choice you are received into a calm, peaceful atmosphere. Nothing is ideal in this fic, so get that thought out of your head.  
  
As soon as Gene entered the room all the lights went off. The door shut and locked. Some crashing ensued after the lighting failure. After that, Gene's voice rang out over the ship- "GILLIUM! Get the lights on NOW!"  
  
As responding to orders like any good spaceship does, the emergency lighting came on. But the doors remained shut and locked.  
  
Gene not knowing the doors were locked tried to open them. He tried, and tried, and tried. He had Melfina's full attention by the time he started slamming his body into them.  
  
"Uh, Gene, is it really a good idea to break the door down? Won't Jim just make you fix it?" She hosted that concerned expression now.  
  
He looked at her. He looked at the door. He thought of Jim's reaction, "Gene you idiot, I could have gotten you out of there if you gave me some time." He hated good logic.  
  
He sat down, slumped forward, resting his head in his hands, with his elbows balanced on his knees. She sat across the room, looking out a window. Lets just say there were windows there, near the main hatch, and, while we're at it, we'll say there was something to sit on, I don't know what.  
  
They didn't talk. Melfina was busy looking out the window, and Gene was busy being bored. Every couple minutes he would shoot a glance over at her. Come on! There was nothing else to do! Why shouldn't he be watching Mel?  
  
Eventually he started tracing her outline with his finger. *Lovely traces I can sense you in everything...* She shifted her weight and he quickly lowered his hand. *The way that you move me takes me far away I feel no escape. *  
  
Sweat trickled down the side of his face running into his gloved hand. When the ship shut down the coolant must have stopped running. He brushed his forehead off with the back of his hand. That didn't help much, because not only was it dripping from his nose, but also his shirt was starting to feel damp. Wet, he was wet...  
  
She was dry. She seemed cool and composed. She wasn't suffering from a little uncomfortable situation like he was. Her skin seemed so smooth, soft, and like so many other things seem to say- touch me.  
  
Where was Jim when you really needed him? Gene turned his back to her, and crossed his arms. I won't do it this time.  
  
"But Mel's just another girl." His other half told him.  
  
"No, I won't do it."  
  
"Don't you love her?"  
  
That made him look up, he twisted around to see her. "More than anything."  
  
"Then TAKE her." That seemed like the natural conclusion. Wasn't that what everybody did? Hey, he was no exception.  
  
He lifted his hand, a little. It started wandering Mel's way, faltering, failing. He wasn't resisting right now, that last argument was too strong.  
  
But then that little voice inside his head said, "You've already seen her. There's nothing left to hide."  
  
That insulted his pride. He had not taken advantage of her. He had not willingly uncovered her; it was the ship's fault. He had not done anything! Well, not really, nothing noteworthy... but still, who was that stupid voice to tell him what he should be doing? His hand stopped, "No."  
  
"But Melfina is jut another girl."  
  
Didn't it say that already? Oh well, "I can't just do that, she's different... somehow."  
  
"Just do it." The voice screamed on.  
  
Gene could handle himself now; "I respect her." He proclaimed this defiantly and out-loud.  
  
Melfina looked over at him, questioning "Are you okay Gene?"  
  
"Yes!" He waved her away, and turned his back to her again. Back to face the voice.  
  
Mel smiled and whispered; "I could feel your eyes on me just now. Feel, just think me saying that! Did you know, I have mine on you."  
  
The voice went on, "If you won't do it, I will!"  
  
Gene was angry and nervous. A stupid voice having it out with Mel! But still what could that voice do?  
  
************  
  
Jim was playing around with the circuits behind some of the panels on the bridge. "This is so weird. The ship isn't malfunctioning, and no one's trying to hack into it from outside. It's more like a virus." He laughed, "That's crazy, a virus shutting down a technological whiz like this. But still... Maybe..."  
  
************  
  
Gene's body was propelled toward Mel (who is looking away). He stumbles and falters, trying to hold back. Till he stood directly behind her. The moment dragged on. Gene couldn't control it anymore. Instincts taking over.  
  
The door opened, both heads turned, and Jim's silhouette appears. "You guys okay? I fixed the problem as best I could. But I need you both on the bridge."  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
AN I couldn't make Gene do it. Sorry if that's what you've been waiting for. I refuse to write a lemon, or lime. It just goes against my religion, upbringing, and all that nice stuff. I'm not condemning you if you have written or read that stuff, I'm just saying why I can't. I would be happy to give more details via email, if you care.  
  
In 'Anime Companion' I read that the Japanese consider themselves wet- emotional- while we westerners are dry- logical. Maybe they think that Mr. Spock is our ideal lifeform. Anyway, the book also said that a sweaty face, in shojo comics, was one indications of a 'lemon' scene. Those were my two thoughts while writing this.  
  
Reading this over I seem to have allot of references to things that Toonami cut out. SORRY!!!Areku bows humbly If you don't get it just ask, I'll be more than happy to answer.  
  
As soon as I get some reviews the next chapter will be up.  
  
Oh, one more thing. I kinda took a couple parts from some songs. 'Consume me' by DC Talk, and the FF7 song 'Eyes on You'. I'm very unoriginal, can you tell? Well at least they aren't songs that everybody knows.  
  
Disclaimer- Outlaw Star is owned by Sunrise, Bandi, Anime Village and the edited version- Toonami. I'm not making any money off this (unfortunately) so please don't sue me.  
  



	3. Problem of the Past

AN This is the part where you figure out what's going on. I've been told it's confusing, and I agree, kind of. If you have any questions on what's going on, please contact me and I'll answer them as best I can without confusing you more.  
  
  
_____________________  
Ghosts and Constructs  
By Areku  
  
Chapter Three  
Problem of the Past  
_____________________  
  
  
Shortly after the failed attempt to leave, Gene ripped through the station management, complaining, fighting, and all the usual stuff. Despite enjoying the time spent with Melfina, he didn't like the ship getting shut down, or not being able to leave the station.  
  
He acted accordingly. His hand was enwrapped in a man's shirt (the desk jockey in charge of the docking bay) and was quite content with rambling on in his face. The man being yelled at, despite his great patience, got sick of it. So one of his free hands reached around to hit the security button. In a few moments a security officer, in a uniform of red on white, barged in, pulled Gene up by the hair, and stuck a gun to the back of his head. Mr. Redhead was then dragged off to the office of the resident security forces officer.  
  
*****  
  
He was shuffled into the head hocho's office.  
  
"Lieutenant Setsuna, this man was apprehended at the port."  
  
(AN Setsuna- moment, instant)  
  
Lieutenant of the moment's head was buried behind some paperwork. All that could be seen was his short hair.  
  
"He appeared to be holding up one of the offices. It's odd he chose that office, there wasn't anything worth steeling in there."  
  
There came a sigh from behind all the papers, a feminine sounding sigh. (Please keep in mind who Gene is, let's just assume he can tell these kinds of things.) He peeked out from behind his work, and he wasn't a he at all. He was a she.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She said looking closer at Gene.  
  
"Who?" Young officers never quite have it together these days.  
  
She gazed at the younger officer and shook her head slowly. "Just a playboy, who likes causing trouble in bars. You may leave now."  
  
As true an analogy as that might have been, Gene wasn't exactly comfortable with it being placed on him at that moment. The junior officer left and Setsuna pushed away her things.  
  
"So," she said quite casually, "what did you do?"  
  
*****  
  
It was made very clear to Gene very fast that he was no longer in the bar- neutral territory, or on his spaceship- his territory, he was in her territory. Oh yes, and she had all his statistics sitting in front of her. So she knew all about the Outlaw Star etc. Which did give her quite an advantage over the disarmed outlaw.  
  
She was now leaning over her desk. Her nose a few inches from Gene's, with a much different intent from before. "So you're telling me that you weren't trying to hold the place up?" She had been saying that, in that sarcastic 'I'll never believe you' voice, for the past half-hour.  
  
"I told you before, the station didn't let us out when we requested permission to leave."  
  
"Were all your bills paid." Now she housed a twisted smile, happy at inflicting any injuries on the helpless victim.  
  
Gene sighed, and angry sigh, not your typical 'I'm so exhausted' sigh. She was queen for the moment, but he would get what he wanted. An idea slithered into his head, and he smiled, a twisted smile. "I thought that if I harassed that paper pusher enough I would be taken to see you. I couldn't just let you walk out of my life without some answers." Those weren't his true intention, but oh well. If she was flattered, she would cool down and be easier to work with.  
  
"Mr. Starwind, I have written here that you hate pirates. I hate liars and playboys. Well not so much hate but strongly dislike the leading character traits of..."  
  
"Ah, but I'm not lying."  
  
"So your telling me that you weren't trying to hold the place up?"  
  
She wasn't biting. Even worse, there was quite a bit of cleavage showing through her 'oh so open' uniform. It was too close. Gene felt that familiar tugging, but he refused to let go just yet. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "No, I came to see you."  
  
She finally laughed, and sat back down. "Gene Starwind you are the biggest liar."  
  
Phew, she finally backed off. Good. Now on to the main plan. He considered several approaches quickly. He could do the 'I was so enraptured by your beauty' but she would see through that. The poetic approach wouldn't work with the reputation he established. He could always do the 'we never got our drink together', but that was just stupid. He finally chose one totally off base, "I was wondering what you meant about this station not being safe for constructs." That wasn't what he wanted to know at all, but if she started talking about that maybe she would forget him.  
  
She raised an eyebrow; "Well the people around here have bad memories about constructs."  
  
He also raised an eyebrow, and tried to sound enraptured, "Really?"  
  
Now she was more irritated, "Everyone knows about the construct building and experimentation."  
  
"I guess I'm not apart of that 'everyone.' Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
"That's getting off topic."  
  
His head dropped forward, he started rubbing his temples. She was so difficult. "So I got myself arrested for nothing?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you did. I'll just have to put you on record for being caught in the act of theft." She started to write in her book again.  
  
Gene was getting worried again. This didn't look good. Not good at all.  
  
She noticed this, and smiled a little, "Have I struck a nerve Starwind." She looked up at him, "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
Gene smiled, a real one, not one of those fake ones he had before. At last, she was coming around. "That suits me just fine." He leaned forward  
  
*****  
  
"...That brings us up to date."  
  
"How does this all tie in with wanting to see me?" She had an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Well, ah," he scratched his head.  
  
She laughed, "Quite impressive Starwind. I don't think your history recitation abilities are as advanced as your lying and exaggerating abilities, but we will let that rest, at present. Now you said you wanted to know about the construct building, is that right?"  
  
"Yes." Well what did he have to lose? He could loosen her up some more, or he could walk out and possibly get the whole affair written up. Besides, maybe this whole construct thing was related to Melfina.  
  
"This was not the main, or most important, of all the construct building sites, but it has a history like all others. Quite a while ago there were several scientists in the area. They were experimenting on artificial lifeforms. The ground work for this technology had already been established, they were just refining some of it's finer points.  
  
"Every night, it seems, there were awful noises coming from their research centers. Screaming, ripping... Several times a test subject got out and would run ramped through the streets until someone put it out of it's misery. All of this was perfectly legal, and was protected by the police forces. The research was being done for us, why should we oppose it.  
  
"Then there was one construct, that's what they decided to call them, being built that would top all others. All the past experimental data was used to make the perfect being. She would be programmed to navigate a spaceship that was being built at another site.  
  
"This was the construct built for the space forces. It was shipped off, with a large escort, to be met by the space police forces. Before it reached it's destination pirates attacked, then there was a great battle. In the middle of all of that, a civilian shuttle slipped in and stole the construct. After that the spaceship was also stolen.  
  
This, then, was Melfina?  
  
"I read about all that when I was first stationed here. You should always know the local history of your work place."  
  
Gene indicated agreement.  
  
"Anyway, I came across some other articles, when studying all this. Something about a program being set up, incase the construct was ever detected in this area. A virus that would shut down her system and any other systems that came in contact with her. Then the appropriate authority could retrieve her. I think it was something like that, but it's been awhile since I read that article..."  
  
The ship, the virus, Jim said...  
  
"The main scientist that developed all this has disappeared, assumed dead. The others have all died. You'd think that with their deaths the program would have shut down, but I don't know..." She looked over at Gene. He was looking much too serious for the occasion. "So it's just a ghost. Since it's owner died, it's more like a reminder of the past tragedy." With that last statement she brightened considerably, "So Mr. Starwind, did I tell you everything you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yeah," his mouth was dry, cracked, "thanks."  
  
"No problem, just come down here sometime and we'll have to go for a drink or something."  
  
He left her office. The door to the building shut and he was out on the street again. "But we can't leave here without destroying that ghost." Gene returned to the Outlaw Star.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
AN This chapter reminds me of 'Big O'.  
  
Setsuna is mine, and you can't use her unless you ask. I don't see why you'd want to use her; she's not that great a character.  
  
Disclaimer- Outlaw Star is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, Anime Village and the edited version- Toonami. I'm not making any money off this (unfortunately) so please don't sue me.  
  



	4. Through Your Mind

AN This is just to warn all of you who are reading this. This chapter kind of seems to go off course. It does have something to do with the whole story so far, kind of. This is the calm before the storm in the final chapter. Oh and it's not suppose to make sense, so if your confused that's good.  
  
  
  
_____________________  
Ghosts and Constructs  
by Areku  
  
Chapter Four  
Through your Mind  
_____________________  
  
  
The world was dark except for the road in front of Gene. There was a wind and on it was carried a song.  
  
[AN sung to the tune of Melfina's song.]  
  
Oto no nai mahiru  
...kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasouni hanabira ga yureta.  
  
There was a flash of purple, an image not so far away. It spun and danced, ever closer. Then it was around him, creating a wind with it's game. It moved through him, setting his blood on fire. He reached out his hand, and the spinning stopped. To catch the wind...  
  
Nanigenai kono omoi,  
nee, hito wa donna kotoba de yonde iru no?  
  
She flew over to him, on butterfly wings. She hovered near his hand, just out of reach. As she paused there, the road swelled in front of him, inviting yet daunting.  
  
"What land is this?" He finally said.  
  
"This is the road of life, your life. Your duty is to walk it." Her high pitched voice had a strange echoing quality to it.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"You may chose one companion, only one."  
  
"I already chose, at the Leyline."  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
All his past experiences came back, Setsuna leaning ever closer. "Only one huh?"  
  
"Yes only one."  
  
"Then take my hand, we'll go through this together."  
  
*****  
  
Shiroi suna no tsuki, tojikometa hanashi wo...  
hikarifurasu you ni kikaseke ne, sotto.  
  
*****  
  
These roads really were paths through his life- fallen, violent, dark. For him walking through them was to see all of his past wrongs, all his actions, played over again. A slight embarrassment washed over him as he watched his many 'romantic' pursuits. He looked to the girl beside him, she remained impassive.  
  
The angel continued there, hand in hand with him. She was so familiar, yet not so. She had violet hair, violet eyes, and was a head shorter then he was. On this lonely road she was his only companion.  
  
She spoke directly to his mind answering all his unasked questions, "It's alright Gene. All those things, they're gone now. They're not important." She smiled, slightly, and danced ahead of him. There she stopped and turned to face him. Cocking her head and still smiling she continued, "I am interested in your present, not your past." Her arms were around his neck, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and they continued.  
  
*****  
  
They stopped, as the road ended.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"We have reached the present."  
  
Before he could reply she was no longer there. He stood alone, as before a judge. A light snapped on above him creating a little circle around where he stood.  
  
He was alone. It was dark everywhere except for that light. Things could live there, creep there, die there, all around him without being seen. Was he afraid? No.  
  
He was alone. Remember this is Gene. Remember the broad shoulders, the muscular built, the overall powerful frame. That scars, the sign of some past great struggle that he had overcome. He must of since he was still alive. Was he afraid? Not particularly.  
  
He was alone. This was Gene, the Gene whose father was ripped away when he was still a child. This was Gene, who went on from that day. This was the captain of the Outlaw Star. Was he afraid? Not really.  
  
He was alone. His father had been ripped away at a young age. He had cried, until his eyes were dry. He was only the captain because the true owner died. Then he couldn't cry, he didn't want to, he didn't feel it. Those people also left him alone, back then he was afraid. But was he afraid now? Why should he be?  
  
He was alone. His companion and lover had been ripped from him, for heaven knows what reason. He stood, for what else could he do. He couldn't cry, that just wasn't him. Was he afraid? Maybe a little.  
  
"This is your moment of truth Gene." The voice was all around him, yet he could not see the owner. "What will you do?"  
  
This was familiar, like it had happened before a long time ago.  
  
"Melfina... Melfina!"  
  
Everything shattered, fell apart. Can you see that? No? Try imagining a wall of black glass shattering around you. It became a sunlit day, he lay on the grass with his head in Melfina's lap. She was caressing his face, his hair. Not alone anymore.  
  
*****  
  
I will be there to escort you through this world  
I will stay with you when you have become fitful.  
Until the dawning hour.  
Then you will rise with the sun  
And I will be gone as the dream.  
  
*****  
  
She placed her cool hand on his forehead. And cradled him in her arms. "Shh Gene, it's alright now. I'm here, you don't have to worry."  
  
"Melfina I,..." His voice seemed to grow louder, till it shattered his pleasure. He opened his eyes, and bolted up. He was in his cabin with Melfina, in a nightshirt, sitting next to him. Quite a startling awakening. "Melfina! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Despite his inconsiderate greeting, she was more than happy to respond, "No one can sleep when you're screaming, so I thought I should come in and check on you before Jim wakes up too."  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
Before she could respond she seemed to freeze over. Her body went stiff, and her eyes appeared lifeless and glazed over.  
  
His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening to her. They will freeze it's body till they can come for it themselves.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
AN This isn't really that original. I kinda took allot of it from two songs called 'Mind's Eye' and 'Consume Me' by DC Talk. I LOVE THOSE SONGS. They actually don't fit OLS at all, but they work for this chapter. laughs, starts beating the computer table with fist You'll never know just how much I took. getting hysterical You better go download it somewhere. laughing continues I can't stand this, go get them from Napster or something.  
  
I guess I better give the translation to all that Japanese stuff. It's the first closing theme, and the original 'Melfina's song'. It seemed to fit better than the dubbed version. Besides everyone uses the dubbed version.  
  
One soundless midday  
the wind was fresh and clean  
And the flower petals swayed as if they were asleep  
This serene feeling  
Tell me what's the name that people give it?  
Tell me a story that's locked away in the white sand of the moon,  
let me hear if as gently as light shining down.  
  
It took me a very long time to copy those lyrics from the subbed I got last year. I didn't take them from a web page and I didn't translate it myself (lol the idea).  
  
Oh, before I end again, I should tell you that the poem type thingy, the one that appears right before the last scene, is my original thing. Yes I wrote that, not stellar, I know. But I did write it so it's mine, and I don't want to see anyone else take it. Okay?  
  
Disclaimer- Outlaw Star is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, Anime Village and the edited version- Toonami. I'm not making any money off this (unfortunately) so please don't sue me.  
  



	5. The Box Again

This is allot more angst'ish than the other parts.  
  
!Historical note! This is the longest written piece I've ever done. This chapter alone is longer than anything I've ever written.  
  
  
_____________  
Chasing Ghosts  
By Areku  
  
Chapter Five  
The Box Again  
______________  
  
  
  
Jim burst in on Gene's reverie, "Hey, we got a call up on the bridge, I think you should come check it out." He then noticed Mel, "What's she doing in here, Gene?" He could only imagine what went on that night. He had known for a long time that something like this would happen, but he had hoped Gene would show more restraint.  
  
Poor Gene, people were always thinking the worst of him, when it wasn't always that way. He held up a finger, "Circumstantial evidence," the finger waved, "that's all you see. You're no eye witness, so don't act like it."  
  
Okay, if he was going to be that way, that was fine. "Fine, whatever, we'll just leave it at that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"NOW can you come up to the bridge?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*****  
  
On the screen in the bridge was an image. A very fuzzy image, of something. The something spoke, "There you are at last, you didn't have to keep me waiting so long."  
  
"Sorry about that, I had certain things to attend to."  
  
"This message concerns something we are both interested in. If you want your construct to live then you are to bring it, in it's container to the bar you first went to."  
  
"What'll happen to her if I don't bring her to you?"  
  
"The virus will eat through it's system. It will loose it's memory, it will loose all information on operating systems, it will loose all ability to function. Is this enough?"  
  
Those where the most daunting circumstances Gene was ever faced with. "How long do I have to consider the outcome?"  
  
Something paused, "The rest of the night. After that there's no guarantee it can be recovered." The screen went blank, and Gene was left in the dark  
  
**************  
  
Why should he give Mel away to some total stranger on some stupid threat?  
  
She will be shut down. She will vanish. She will die.  
  
Thinking of all that just made him mad. He would never let Mel go to some stupid something, some construct.  
  
Would it be better for her to loose her most important possession? Life was all a construct had. After her life ended there was nothing else. She would die, he would go on to eternity.  
  
He saw her now, curled on his bed. Her face expressionless. Eyes closed... He wanted to see those eyes again. More than anything he wanted those eyes to open, and he wanted to hear her laugh again.  
  
She would live. Even if he did end up giving her up.  
  
Would he give her up? Could he give her up?  
  
Yes. For her, he could.  
  
*****  
  
The thing said to put her in her original case... but lets not go through that Areku smiles, blushing, embarased. Let's just say that they, Gene and Jim, got the job done. Melfina was as she was when they first found her. She was in her box, knees up to her face, wearing exactly what they found her in.  
  
Jim stayed with the ship while Gene went to the bar. Gene very nobly waited outside the bar, resisting the temptation to go in, at this particular time, with the thought that some things are just more important.  
  
Once again I cannot delve into the deeper details of this waiting, or even Gene's meeting with the something/construct. These detail could be important, and are in their own respect- important, but I am not here to write them. Write them yourself if you want to see them.  
  
Melfina was given to the other construct. Who Gene did not get a very close look at. Gene was rather distracted during this whole affair. If he was in a normal mood he would have fought with the something, or at least argued. He didn't.  
  
He walked back to the Outlaw Star.  
  
*****  
AN...  
  
Okay, now why is there an Author's Note halfway through the fic? What kind of idiot is that author?  
  
I'm just warning you about the rest of the chapter, because it's kind of confusing. The scenes jump between Jim and/or Gene to Melfina's conversation with the other construct. Once again, staries (*****) indicate a change in scene.  
  
*****  
  
Black, everywhere, and Melfina stood in the midst of it.  
  
Silence, nothing moved, nothing breathed, nothing thought.  
  
Something, something was there in front of her. Something came up out of the black. Something had a shape.  
  
Then she realized, "You're the dog I met before."  
  
"Yes." came a computerized voice.  
  
"Where are we? What is this?"  
  
"None of those questions are significant."  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"You will be returned to the makers."  
  
"You mean Guen Con?"  
  
"Yes, and the others."  
  
*****  
  
Gene entered the Outlaw Star alone. He was greeted by Jim. "Where's Melfina?"  
  
"I had to leave her there."  
  
Jim eyes clouded "Oh Gene."  
  
For a moment it looked like he was about to cry, but the moment passed.  
  
"How could you?!" The storm broke, and Jim screamed, "How could you just hand her over so easily? You didn't argue, didn't fight," his voice became quiet, "just handed her over..."  
  
"Jim," how do you tell a child about death? How do you tell a child about the possibility of life? How... "if I didn't she would have died."  
  
"Idiot, I could have fixed her. I could have done something!"  
  
This was too much. It was bad enough that he had to give Melfina away, but to deal with this child screaming at him afterwards was just too much. He grabbed the front of Jim's shirt and held him up. "Don't you think I thought of all that! Do you think I wanted to hand her over?"  
  
"The way it sounds to me, you didn't try too hard to keep her."  
  
He released Jim. Why argue with a child, that refused to understand your reasons and motivations. He turned toward the door, "The one time, in my life, I try to think of Melfina first this is what I get."  
  
*****  
  
"But Guen Con is gone."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"You really are lost aren't you?"  
  
He was outraged. "How can you say that?! You of all things. I have a purpose in life, I was built for a reason, I will fulfill that purpose."  
  
"Your builder is dead." She said this with a mournful look, "You have no one to return me to."  
  
"I will fully acknowledge my purpose!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I will."  
  
*****  
  
Stupid Jim, what a baby! He refused to understand anything. There was no use staying with him, so Gene went to the only place he knew he could drown his sorrows- the bar.  
  
He was on the sixth round when someone sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey there." A feminine voice, but Gene was in no mood to flirt. "Where's the girlfriend today?"  
  
"She... left."  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that." It was Setsuna, and she didn't sound very sorry, in fact she sounded elated. "Life's ruff, you know, you gotta get used to it."  
  
"Thanks." Gene wasn't exactly in the mood for any of her chit chat at the moment. He stood up, picking up his coat/cape thing.  
  
She noticed the movement, "Hey, don't go. I'm sorry I said that. Just sit down and we'll have that drink." She was much more genuine this time, and her statement almost sounded like a plead. He sat down. "That's better, now how did it happen."  
  
"I really don't feel like talking about it, especially not right now."  
  
"Okay, then why don't I talk about all the wonderful things that have happened here since I took on the job with the space forces."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He threw his head back, drowned another glass.  
  
She, uncomfortably, looked at the shot glasses in front of him. They numbered seven, but they were all pretty small. It occurred to her that maybe playboys do have regrets. Maybe he really did like his girlfriend, in some perverted way. In a much more sympathetic voice she asked, "You're really choked up about this aren't you?"  
  
He didn't notice the sympathy, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"You know, Gene Starwind," she smiled, "you're not a bad guy."  
  
*****  
  
"But how?"  
  
"How isn't important."  
  
"Then, what will happen to you after I am returned?"  
  
"I will be shut down."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you? We don't have spirits that live on like humans. When we die we're gone."  
  
"I await that day."  
  
*****  
  
The only thing Jim could do was check over the ship. The only thing he knew how to do right now, was to check the operating systems on the ship. With the navigator and captain gone, there wasn't much hope of leaving. So why not fix up the ship? Besides, maybe if he kept his hands busy he wouldn't have to think about Melfina.  
  
Unfortunately, this idea wasn't accurate. As much as he didn't want to he did think of Melfina, all he could do was think of Melfina. He was in the engine room when he let it all out, "Stupid, selfish, hotheaded Gene..." How could he give her away?  
  
Melfina was the only one he could look up to. She felt so warm, like a mother. A mother... hadn't he said that before? She was his only connection to such a person. Why did Gene give her away?  
  
She was so kind, and gentle, probably the sweetest person he had ever known. Her laugh, and her smile, could brighten a room. Her cooking was so much better then what he was used to. Where was she now?  
  
"Stupid Gene," he mumbled, "just cause she's not falling into his arms..." Or did she? What had happened last night? Did she fling herself at him? Did he drag her down? Maybe she didn't do anything, and Gene was the one to do it all. Then he goes and gives her away. "Stupid, inconsiderate..."  
  
"I hate him! I hate him. I hate him." Jim's ranting stopped, "Gene, how could you?" Why? Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he crumpled into a little ball on the floor.  
  
*****  
  
"I have something to live for. I have Gene."  
  
"To live for a human is to waste your life."  
  
"You live to serve your master, isn't that living for humans?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How, how is it different?"  
  
"They are the makers. They define life."  
  
"Gene defines my life. He's all I know about life."  
  
"What do you want me to do? let you go?"  
  
"Let me live out my purpose."  
  
"Your purpose was to power the ship the makers helped with."  
  
"Gene has that ship."  
  
The other one did not seem to understand this statement. It leaned forward, and said with great emotional intensity, "Don't you understand? All I want is to do my duty."  
  
Isn't that what everyone wanted? Melfina smiled, and placed a hand on his head, "Your duty is done."  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
AN. Cliffhanger, yah!!!  
  
Oh yeah, if you wanna use Setsuna ask me. Same goes for the doggy. Don't get the idea that I'm a self concsious snot, who thinks her creations are so cool that everyone will want to steal them. I don't, or I'm not, and that's not my opinion at all. But I thought I should remind you just incase there are some really lame people out there who can't think for themselves.  
  
Disclaimer- Outlaw Star is owned by Sunrise, Bandi, Anime Village and the edited version- Toonami. I'm not making any money off this (unfortunately) so please don't sue me.  
  



	6. Umarekawaru- Being Reborn

AN I must start off by apologizing. I said chapter five would be the last, but then I realized just how pitiful an ending it was. On the one hand I was trying to build all this angst stuff, on the other having some pointless conversation it was not pretty. The worst part being that last scene I tried to wrap it all up but it didn't follow what I had said before. To put it simply, I hated it. So I decided to change it and add a chapter.  
  
I tried to have this chapter return to the feeling of the first two chapters. Instead it's more WAFFy than I ever planned. Ah!! This fic is taking way too much time.  
  
  
  
_____________________  
Ghosts and Constructs  
By Areku  
  
Chapter six  
Umarekawaru-Being Reborn  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Letting me forget with your voice and your touch  
Breaking off the chains that bind my heart and feet   
  
To be born again for your sake   
  
As ember that just caught should not be put out or misplaced  
My thoughts just born should not be dissipated or broken apart   
  
In this cradle you guard over  
To start again from scratch   
  
To be born again  
In your arms   
  
*****  
  
Jim had enough angst. He had mopped on the floor for several hours, hoping against hope that Gene would come back soon so he would have someone to vent on. Gene didn't come back soon, so Jim got up and started making plans.  
  
Jim, of course, was still upset about Melfina, but I do not wish to tell you again just how distraught he was. Your memories of the last chapter should serve well enough. If it doesn't go read it again, cause I ain't goin' there.  
  
Anyway, he was done with his emotional side. In fact, his emotional side got so bored of lying around, it got up and left. This left his practical side, and his practical side had the perfect plan. So as I said before, he sat down and worked.  
  
In the midst of his brilliant scene Gene blundered in, at last. They faced off right inside the doors.  
  
"Get your caster we're going out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going after her."  
  
"Who?" If you couldn't tell already Gene was extremely groggy. This would probably be due to the fact that he had spent the last five hours at a bar. How he ever got back shall remain a mystery, for now.  
  
"Melfina, you idiot. Who else would I mean?"  
  
"Are you nuts? We don't know where she is, and she's already with her construct buddy."  
  
"Well we'll just have to go and FIND HER! What do you think we can do without Melfina? Do you think we can run the Outlaw Star without her? Hmm, Gene I'm waiting for an answer!"  
  
"No, but I..."  
  
Jim sniffed him, "Your drunk aren't you."  
  
Gene glowered.  
  
"I can smell it, you're drunk. How did you get back here? After all that I wouldn't think you could walk."  
  
"I had some help. But anyway," he was anxious to leave that subject behind and move on, "how're we going to find her?"  
  
"Well I thought the construct would have taken her back to where they were built." Lets just say that somewhere in the parts I haven't covered Gene told Jim all about his chat with Setsuna.  
  
"But neither of us know how to find it."  
  
A woman's head popped around the corner. Do I need to say who it was? "You know, that's not as hard as you think."  
  
*****  
  
Mel was, in fact, at the lab where the constructs were originally built. She had been placed in a test tube; you know the kind that are so big they hold an adult standing up. Wait, no, I don't want her standing up, it'd be better if she was lying down. So she's lying down in one of those tube things. The top is glass, and the sides are a non see through type of material. The tube is filled with a gel like liquid in which...  
  
*  
What am I doing? How dull is this? Okay, I'll skip the rest of the descriptions and move on to the juicy stuff.  
*  
  
Needless to say the other construct was there. (For the purpose of this fic we will call him the LMX6, because I'm getting awfully tired of saying 'the dog', or 'the construct'.) Since he was modeled after a dog, it is impossible to say 'how' he was operating all the complex machinery around Mel.  
  
Oh, and about their chat in the last chapter. Lets say that LMX6 was speaking directly to Melfina's subconscious, or some other nifty term used to describe one's mind. He could do that because they were both constructs. Oh, you don't think so? Well then, how hard do you think it is to plug two androids' artificial brains together? Hmm?  
  
With the close of their conversation, the LMX6 was so moved that he could do nothing but release Melfina. Something about "Your strength of heart has proven you worthy," I think. Well, not really, but something pretty darn close.  
  
Anyway, the liquid drained out of the tank, the lid (if those things have lids) opened, and Mel opened her eyes. Slowly she realized she was now alive again.  
  
Millions of questions buzzed through her head. 'Who are you?' 'Why did you come after me?' 'What is the true purpose for a constructs existence?' But the one she chose to open up with was "What can I call you  
  
"I'm the LMX6."  
  
"Is that your name?"  
  
"No it's my model number, but it's as good as a name."  
  
"Well I'm going to call you Lemx."  
  
In the middle of LMX6 and Mel's lovely conversation the door was knocked down. It fell with a crash onto the warehouse floor. Light shown through the now open doorway and the outline of two people could be made out.  
  
Gene had his caster pulled out and pointed into the room. Jim was peeking out from behind Gene. They both looked stunned.  
  
Setsuna said in her cheerful way, "See now that wasn't so bad now was it? Well, I'll leave the rest to you." After patting Gene's shoulder and waving to Jim she walked away. She was trying very hard to mind her own business, and forget what was in that warehouse.  
  
The two in the door just stared for a minute. LMX6 was acting like a dog, which he was quite good at by now.  
  
Melfina spoke, "Guys, everything's okay. You can put the gun down Gene."  
  
"Mel, what happened?" Jim stepped in, "Where's the construct?" All he saw was some dog and his 'beloved'.  
  
"Right here." she indicated the dog. "This is the LMX6. He..."  
  
She didn't finish because Gene had rapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again." He muttered, still not releasing her.  
  
Jim looked on, mildly amused, "If you remember correctly she's not the one who left."  
  
Melfina pushed him back so she could see his face. The poor guy was going through shock. His face didn't reveal much, he never was the type to start crying at the big romantic scenes. "Gene, are you okay."  
  
"I didn't think you'd come back."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. They trailed down her face to drip onto the ground. Melfina fell into Gene's embrace again. Closer. Tighter. Until the two became one.  
  
"Not this again." Jim groaned. As I think I said before, Jim didn't like the mushy stuff with Gene; it really did get old after awhile. He turned LMX6 who was sitting quietly watching them.  
  
Gene stood up with Mel in his arms, with the intent of going back to the ship, and leaving before they had to pay the docking bill. "Come on Jim, lets go back."  
  
"But Gene what about him?" Jim indicated the LMX6  
  
The dog wagged his tail and looked innocently from face to face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN For this chapter I had to rely heavily on another song/poem, this time it was from the fourth volume of Clover. From that poem, I took the title and the poetry bit at the beginning.  
  
PLEASE tell me what you think.  
  
As usual the characters I made up are mine, and someone else owns Outlaw Star, and that someone else isn't me. Please don't sue me, I've spent all my money on manga and Streamloads (trying to download all the anime I can before the rights are picked up). If you do sue me I'll have to declare bankruptcy and then you won't get much money, so there.  
  
This is the end for this story; it is complete. Now go read something else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Another boring day at the space forces offices. The district manager had quite a deskfull of cases to be checked over. Then all modifications to the computers should be made. Needless to say, all the office staff were busy.  
  
Lieutenant Setsuna had just finished going over the riots apparently created by recent immigrants to the station who believed that synthetic foods should not be sold in stores with real foods. The origin of these beliefs was unknown. Next came the people campaigning for no personal communications pieces (i.e. Gene's earring and other such instruments) to be used or even carried on people who were involved in manual labor. There were other cases, but they were extremely complicated, and therefore boring.  
  
After an extended lunch-break she was back at her desk looking over some of the lesser cases.  
  
  
Finally she ran into a break-and-entry in the old research district. There was also something about a warehouse and recent signs of use. Nothing was stolen the only thing injured was the door. She chuckled at the memory.  
  
She skipped over to a display of a red spaceship leaving port. It seemed to have picked up an extra passenger somewhere along the way, but that wasn't her area of investigation.  
  
  
END  



End file.
